


Anything but Sweet

by Seth_Cain_Abel



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, first time sex but not very descriptive sorry oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Cain_Abel/pseuds/Seth_Cain_Abel
Summary: written by seth





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by seth

 

Okay. Okay, it was happening. He could feel it and, fuck, Blake had never had anything as big as Malek inside of him before. He had never had anything besides fingers in him before and that had felt good, but oh, fuck, if Malek didn’t feel better. He hissed as Malek pushed inside him each time, slow and loving and all the things Blake was too impatient for. He tugged Malek’s hands to his hips, silently pleading for the other boy to grab tight.

 

Malek obliged.

 

“Fuck,” Blake moaned as he pushed in again. “Malek,  _ harder _ , please.”

 

Malek looked up, sweat gathered on his forehead.

 

“What?” He said, almost breathless.

 

“ _ Please, please,  _ harder,” Blake begged, his nails digging into Malek’s back.

 

Malek obliged. He rammed into Blake harder, eliciting a loud moan from the other boy, and kept going, pushing in as hard as he could and as far as he could. Blake was swearing in Spanish, then English, then Spanish again; his mouth couldn’t stay shut and Malek thought it was hot as fuck.

 

“Fuck!” Blake said repeatedly. “Fuck, oh  _ god  _ yes,  _ fuck, Malek. _ ”

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Malek whispered as Blake’s eyelids fluttered closed.

 

He rocked with the motions of Malek’s hips, clawing up the other man’s back.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” he murmured. “ _ Please, please, oh god, please, _ ” in short breaths as Malek kept pounding roughly into him.

 

“Please what, sweetheart?” Malek panted.

 

“Más,” Blake moaned, wrapping his legs around Malek’s waist. “ _ Por favor, más. _ ”

 

Malek wasn’t sure how he could do more, but he wanted to do anything that would make Blake feel good, so he pushed harder and he pushed faster and he knew he hit that spot deep inside Blake because the other boy cried out.

 

“ _ Yes!” _

 

Malek leaned forward as he fucked him, kissed Blake’s chest, his collarbone, sucked on it hard enough to leave a hickey. Blake’s moans got louder and louder; his feet kept kicking into the car door, at the windows, and Malek swore to god if Blake broke those windows he was replacing them but then Blake’s hand wrapped around his own cock and Malek thought about nothing except the boy he loved, spread right in front of him.

 

Blake was a screamer, that was for sure, but Malek couldn’t be bothered to care if someone heard them. As Malek fucked Blake, slamming into him with renewed vigor, Blake’s hand was very quickly stroking himself.

 

Blake was saying things Malek couldn’t understand now; they were too fast to even tell if they were English or Spanish. Malek didn’t care; it all sounded fucking beautiful to him,  _ especially  _ each and every cry coming out of that boy’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, Malek, fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck ---- “  _ He cut off his own swearing with his loudest moan yet, loud enough that Malek thought it would crack the windows. His hips bucked erratically, and he came all over his hand, all over his stomach, and all over Malek’s face.

 

Malek grinned and licked his lips. He thrusted a few more times and, leaning forward, moaned Blake’s name softly as he came inside of his beautiful boyfriend.

 

By the time Malek had enough energy to pull out - savoring the sticky mess he had made of Blake’s ass - Blake was already completely out of it on the car seat. Malek leaned back against the car door and smiled wistfully, a hand pushing sweaty bangs out of his face.

 

He really loved Blake.


End file.
